Cermets including Ti as a main component have been widely used as a material of a member requiring wear resistance, slidability, and defect resistance for a cutting tool, a wear resistant member, a sliding member, and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cermet in which the following three types of hard phase are present. In a first B1 crystal, an outer circumferential part of a core part, having a carbonitride of an element, such as Ti, selected from among group IV elements of the periodic table or the like as a main component and having a particle diameter of not more than 1 μm, is surrounded by a peripheral part having a carbonitride of an element selected from among group V and group VI elements of the periodic table as a main component. Also, a second B1 crystal has a particle diameter that is greater than the particle diameter of the core part, being greater than 1 μm. Further, a third B1 crystal does not have a core part. An aggregate part is also present, in which the first B1 crystals and the third B1 crystals are aggregated.